The modern communications era has brought about a tremendous expansion of wireline and wireless networks. Computer networks, television networks, and telephony networks are experiencing an unprecedented technological expansion, fueled by consumer demand. Wireless and mobile networking technologies have addressed related consumer demands, while providing more flexibility and immediacy of information transfer. However, as the number of wireless communication device users continues to increase, the strain on the limited resources in the licensed spectrum also increases.
To provide increased numbers of services to large numbers of users, efficient use of the licensed spectrum has become an important consideration. However, some projections as to the numbers of devices that can be expected in the future suggest that it may be difficult to provide quality service to all such users with the current amount of licensed spectrum resources and the current policies governing use.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to develop mechanisms for finding alternate ways to provide service to potentially large numbers of users in an environment with scare resources.